Piece by Piece
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOREVER BROKEN! Jacob Black. I thought about him when I watched romantic movies, and when I saw wolves, and when I heard a dog bark, and in the morning, and when I talk to Seth, and at night…
1. Flavored Lip Balm

**Okay, so here's is the not-very-long-awaited sequel to Forever Broken. If you haven't read it, this won't make a whole lot of sense, so go read Forever Broken! And, you don't have to read it, but I'm also writing a little Seth story that takes place in La Push between the time Leah leaves and the time this story starts! Go read that too! And…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

-

-

-

I was crying.

More specifically, I was crying while watching the end of The Notebook. And Cassie was laughing at me!

"It's a movie!" she exclaimed.

"It's a romantic movie and it ends so sadly!"

"You just cried because it makes you think of Jake," she said matter-of-factly, and I knew she was only half joking.

"Whatever," I said, glaring at her. I hated it when she was right about these things. I mean seriously, couldn't she for once be wrong about when I was thinking about Jacob Black? She knew that I thought about him when I watched romantic movies, and when I saw wolves, and when I heard a dog bark, and in the morning, and when I talk to Seth, and at night…Ok, maybe I think about him all the time. But still!

I sighed. "Maybe you're right," I said. "But what does it matter. It took me three years to get over Sam. I just need two and a half more years!"

"But you could never have Sam," she said. "You can have Jacob."

"No!" I said loudly. "I can never be with Jacob! He will leave me just like Sam did!" I was just about to go into a full-blown angry rant, but at that moment Haley started crying and the phone rang.

"I'll get it," we both said, standing up, though we were both talking about different things. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah!" my mother's familiar voice cried on the other end.

"Mom?" I was thrilled. My mother had barely called me since I left five months ago. It was hard for her to see me so little.

"Leah, I have the most wonderful news!"

"Really, what?"

"I'm getting married!" she practically screamed. I squealed with happiness.

"Who?" I asked excitedly.

"Charlie Swan." I didn't particularly want to be step-sisters with Bella Swan, but if it made my mother happy, then so be it.

"And there's more," she said happily.

"Yes?"

"I…Honey, I want you to be my Maid of Honor!"

I squealed again. "Of course," I said, without thinking. But then reality hit me. "You want me to come back.

Silence. "I'm not asking you to stay," she said quietly. "But it would mean the world to me if you would come and stand beside me on my wedding day."

I thought it over for a moment. "Mom, you know how hard that would be for me. I…just give me some time to think it over, okay?"

I heard my mom inhale deeply before saying, "Sweetie, take as much time as you need, just please say yes.

-

"Why not!?? Cassie practically yelled at me.

"Because I can't go back there."

"Well, why _not_!?"

"Um, hello, I left Jake at a restaurant after I tore his heart out to save mine. Not to mention I could be facing a custody battle for Samantha. And the wolf thing!" I had to tell my best-friend and roommate I was a werewolf. It would be too hard not to, even though I hadn't phased since I left La Push.

"Remind me again, why did you leave Jake?"

"What would happen when he imprints? What if he's already imprinted?"

"He loves you!"

"He thought he did. But the universe thought different."

"Leah?"

"Yeah."

"Go! I'll come with you! I made friends with the pack when we were there! And Emily will want to see you! Go be your mom's Maid of Honor."

"You really think that's best?"

"More than I think that you should never eat flavored lip balm."

-

-

There! Okay, so it's not very long, and may not be very good, but it's just to get started! Press that review button! DO IT!


	2. ShowHimWhatHe'sBeenMissing Dress

3 reviews? Come one, more reviews please!!! Okay, enough anger, it's hurting my aura.

I own nothing but a very purplish aura. Yay! Oh, plus I own Cassie, Haley, and Samantha. Yay more!

**-**

**-**

**My mom had practically screamed with delight when I told her I'd decided to come and be her maid-of-honor. She had already picked out a dress for me to wear. (AN: Pic on profile!!!)**

I sighed as I tried to fit a month's worth of clothes into my suitcase. I had no idea how long I would be staying, but all this crap was not going in there. I sighed again and pulled out half the clothes. It made staying a hell of a lot less tempting anyway.

"Cassie," I called. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah," she called back. "Sammy?" she called.

"Yep!" she yelled, thrilled that we'd allowed her to pack for herself. Of course, I'd given her such specific instructions that it would be hard for her to mess it up, but it boosted her self esteem.

She ran into my room dragging her bag behind her, grinning like crazy. "I'm ready Mommy' she said. "I'm gonna go have a snack now!" she announced to no one in particular, heading into the kitchen. I fell onto my bed.

"I cant do this," I said to Cassie. "I can't go back. What if he's already imprinted?"

"Then you'll show him what he's missing in that dress!' Cassie cried. It was a sexy dress, red and frilly at the bottom. One side would be down to my ankles and the other side up to my knees. I sighed again. "Cass, you don't understand. I-"

"Bullshit!" she yelled. "Straight up, flat out bullshit! I understand that you love him and he loves you, and what else is there!?" She was glaring at me.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and Cassie threw her arms around me. "I would say I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm not."

I nodded against her shoulder. "You're right," she said. "Do you really think I should give him a chance?" She grinned and nodded wildly.

I sighed, but there was a small smile on my face.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "What?" I asked.

"Now you need to get a Show-Him-What-He's-Been-Missing Dress!"

-

-

I took a deep breath. How the hell was I supposed to do this? I had gone to my house, but as soon as Cassie, Samantha, and Haley were out of the car, Cassie had ordered me to go to Jake's house and tell him that I love him.

I took another deep breath. Then I opened the door and got out. Just then, the house door opened, and a beautiful girl walked out, holding Jacob's hand. He looked lost. She turned to him and said something. He had a strange look on his face, and I realized he couldn't see me.

The girl tilted her head, and took his hands in hers. He leaned back, but she leaned farther forward, and their lips connected. He didn't pull away.

I jumped back into my car and turned on the engine. They heard it, and broke apart. I could tell Jacob recognized me by the look on his face. He mouthed something (well, I think he said it out loud but I couldn't hear it) that looked like, _Leah, wait! _I didn't stop.

-

-

-

**Okay, that was supposed to be Renesmee, but I thought it would be more interesting if she was older. So let's say she's a half-vampire that the Cullens know. But don't hate Jake yet! Maybe the kiss wasn't what Leah thought it was…**

**-**

**-**

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**Press the button!**

**DO IT!**

**V**


	3. Jacob Begged Me To Let Him Explain

Okay, I wrote the last chapter, but then I talked to Jake and he _begged _me to write his POV so he could explain. Although, if you read Stolen Hearts, you'll get it a lot more. But I'll try. Here goes…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Jacob's POV**

**For a week after she left I just lay on her bed. Not doing anything. A couple of times Sue brought me something to eat, but I could barely swallow. After a week, I determined to go get her. I would follow Leah to the ends of the Earth. Then Bella decided to marry the filthy bloodsucker. I suppose that was the beginning of my problems.**

**So I get the invitation, right? It almost kills me that this had to happen right after Leah left. But I open it. I even actually went to the wedding! Then I find out they're going on their honeymoon before he changes her! He'll kill her! Well, that's what I kept saying anyway. So I got really pissed and almost phased at the wedding, but the guys got me out.**

**Anyway, like a month later, she comes back. I hear that she's really sick. I have to go check on her, right? I mean, she's still Bella! So I did, and what do I find out? That she's pregnant with the bloodsuckers freaking mutant spawn! Yeah!**

**So then, a couple torturous weeks later, she's in labor! She almost dies! Then they change her. And the freaking mutant spawn lives. Damn. They named it Renesmee.**

**So then what happens? Oh, it gets better! Apparently Renesmee is the first of her kind, so the freaking Volturi are going to come "take care of her"! Well, we cant have a bunch of vamps here without us supervising, so we all go to the big showdown, where a bunch of the Cullen's vamp friends have come to help fight for the mutant spawn.**

**And finally, at the end, the tiny vamp, Alice, shows up with this half-vamp, like Renesmee, and they decide that Renesmee isn't a threat. But what happens? I imprint on the half-vamp, Natasha!**

**-**

**-**

**At first I tried not to see her. But apparently she was real drawn to me. She'd come to my house all the time! Most of the vamps left as soon as the "fight" was over, but she hung around, and seemed to have no intention of going back!**

**Of course, being imprinted, trying to stay away from her just about killed me. But the idea of doing that to Leah was worse! Then an idea came to me. If I could imprint on Natasha, but break it, that would probably be it! I wouldn't imprint again! I could be with Leah forever, and she would finally trust me.**

**Then came the hard part. Getting rid of Natasha. I tried, and tried, and tried. And five months later, she was still here. And it was getting harder for me to try and get rid of her. The imprint was getting stronger instead of weaker!**

**So then, I knew I had to make a decision.**

**-**

**-**

"**Natasha," I said, looking into her eyes. "I love someone else."**

**She smiled at me, amusedly. "Someone who doesn't love you. She left you, Jakey. She didn't even tell you where she was going. She doesn't love you. I love you."**

**I looked into her eyes, and I felt the imprint willing me to tell her I loved her too. But I didn't! it was forced! The universe was trying to make me love her!**

"**I-" I caught myself in time. "I love her more than anything. And she does love me, I know it!"**

"**Come on Jakey," she said, putting on a pouty face and leaning towards me. "You don't love her. You love me."**

**She leaned forward until there was only about an inch of space between our lips, then I suddenly lurched backward, falling off the couch.**

"**No!" I yelled. "This is wrong! I love her! I'll always love her!"**

**She looked at me seductively. "No. you love me."**

**I leaned towards her before shaking my head hard and standing up.**

"**Natasha," I said. "You need to leave. Now."**

**She got up and grabbed my hand. "Only if you come with me, Jakey."**

"**No! get out!" I yelled at her, my hands shaking. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I didn't want to phase.**

**We got outside, and she grabbed both my hands, leaning in. I leaned back, but not enough, because her lips met min. I didn't pull back.**

**It's not my fault okay! She's my imprint. As much as I tried it got ten times harder when she was touching me! And kissing me? Forget it!**

**A car engine started, and we both turned. It recognized long black hair and a pained face.**

**Leah.**

**I shoved Natasha out of the way and ran to follow her. "Leah!" I yelled. "Wait!**

**But she was gone.**

**I turned to Natasha. "Look at that!" I yelled, my hands shaking. "You made her leave!" I screamed at her. "And now she thinks I don't love her! I hate you! Get away from me! Just go!"**

**Natasha looked like she was about to cry, but I didn't care as I ran after Leah. It wasn't hard, because she headed straight for her house.**

**I knocked hard on the door until someone answered. Seth. He was glaring at me.**

"**You kissed it!" he yelled. He insulted Natasha! How could- Ah! No! Not Natasha! I love Leah!**

"**Seth, she kissed me! I couldn't help it! You know that! I'm trying so hard! But she wont leave!"**

"**Then kill her!" he yelled.**

"**You know I cant do that!" I yelled back. "I have to break the imprint! And I don't know how to do that."**

**Seth sighed. "Well, for Sam, the real breakage started when he kissed Leah. But good luck with **_**that**_**. I tried to explain that you don't care about Natasha. She doesn't care."**

**I walked into Leah's room. The door was locked. I almost rolled my eyes. She knew perfectly well I could break the lock. But that probably wouldn't solve anything.**

"**Leah," I called.**

"**Get out of my house!" she screamed.**

"**Leah, it's not true!"**

"**Everything you've ever told me?"**

"**Me and her! I don't love her! I'm trying so hard to break the imprint. I swear!"**

"**And?"**

"**And I love you!"**

"**Shut up! don't ever say that! You love…**_**that**_**! Not me. You love that mutant each!"**

"**No I don't! I love you!"**

"**I told you to stop saying that!"**

"**Well I wont! I love you!"**

**Leah sobbed from inside her room. I didn't say anything after that.**

"**Leah, just let me in to explain."**

"**Seth explained it to me," she sobbed. "I know you love me, but it just wasn't meant to be."**

"**But so what!?" I yelled. "I love you! More than her! More than anyone or anything else! I. love. You!"**

**She sobbed again. Well ,time to try drastic measures. I broke the lock open easily.**

**I looked at Leah lying there in a beautiful green dress. Her eyes were black from crying wit mascara on and she had on smudged lip-gloss. Oh god. She had done all that for me? I am a horrible terrible ass-hole.**

"**Leah. I know I don't deserve you, but I love you. And I know you think I love her, but whenever I'm with her, your face pops into my head, and I know that I don't. I love you."**

"**Then break the imprint," she whispered.**

"**I'm trying," I said in a pained voice.**

"**Try harder!"**

"**Leah, I will. I will do anything to have you. But you could help me."**

"**How?"**

"**Kiss me."**

"**Jake, I-"**

**I stopped her lips with mine. She didn't pull away, but instead she kissed me back. And all I could think was, Natasha who?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So that's it for Natasha, right? Wrong! She'll be back. Review!**


	4. You Must Be Leah!

**Ok, back to Leah's POV. I'll probably do some random POVs later on, but for a while it'll just be Leah and maybe a few Jake. For those of you who read Forever Broken (which you should have!) please tell me if I should do another Quil or Embry POV chapter. Because they aren't in the plot very much, so I thought maybe it'd be good to see what their thoughts are. Let me know!**

-

-

-

I kissed him. I kissed him! Oh carp, I kissed him.

I cannot believe I kissed Jacob Black. After h imprinted. On a mutant leach. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I enjoy being hurt? No. Do I want another Sam repeat? No. I am hopelessly in love with Jacob Black? Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

I groaned. Then I went into the living room where Jacob sat watching the Little Mermaid with Samantha.

"I don't see why you like this movie kid," he was saying conversationally.

"Jake! Be quiet!" she yelled at him.

"I think you should have picked something with wolves," he continued, obviously ignoring her.

"Jake!"

"Wolves are the coolest of all animals."

Just then she stood up, walked around him, and jumped on his back, her arms around his neck.

"Sammy!" he yelled.

"You ignored me," she said matter-of-factly.

"So you attacked me!?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're too much like your mother," he grumbled.

I laughed. "Gee thanks," I said from the doorway.

"Leah!" he said, his face lighting up. He stood up and walked over to me. It looked like he was about to kiss me, but I ducked away from him, pretending like I hadn't even noticed, and walked over to where Samantha was sitting.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed happily. "I taught Haley a new word today!"

"You did!?" I said happily, humoring her. At five months Haley couldn't talk at all, but Samantha was constantly "teaching her new words".

"Yeah!" she said loudly. "I teached her to say orange!"

"Wow!"

"Will you guys keep it down, I am trying to plan a wedding!" my mom complained jokingly from across the room, surrounded by bridal magazines.

I laughed. "And you," she said, feigning disappointment, "my maid of honor and not even helping! Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I laughed and walked over to where she was and sat next to her. "Okay, what have you decided on so far?" I asked her.

"Well," she said, pulling out a few pictures. "I picked this dress for you, as you know, and this dress for the flower girl-Samantha-, and this dress for the bridesmaids, Kim, Cassie, and Rachel. Oh, and I found this gorgeous wedding dress!"

I looked at the dressed. Samantha's dress was white with lots of ruffles and a big purple sash around the middle. The bridesmaid's dresses were red like mine, but strapless, with beading around the middle.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I love this place! It's so beautiful! And the price looks doable…"

I smiled at how happy my mother looked. I still had a hard time thinking about my dad, but I knew that Mom would never forget him. She just needed someone to help her be happy again.

Maybe that's what I needed too.

-

-

"Come on Leah, please!?" Jake asked again. No, not asked, _begged_ is a better word.

"Jake," I said. "The last time I went to dinner with you, I left town." He cringed.

"Yes, but that was different," he argued. "Don't you see," he took my hands, "I have imprinted! I cant imprint again! If, _when_, I break it, it won't happen again! Then you'll never have anything to worry about! You'll never have anything to be doubtful about. Not that you ever did."

I pulled my hands away. "Jake, are you honestly telling me that I could sit here and call Natasha a slut, and you wouldn't mind?" He bit his lip. "I could just sit here and say she's and evil bitch, and a bloodsucking leach who probably preys on-"

"Stop!" he yelled. I nodded. If I hadn't been so upset I would have felt smug. "Leah, I love you. I don't love her! I just need time to break the imprint."

"You've had time!" I snarled, getting pretty pissed by now.

"But I didn't have you!" he yelled. "I didn't have a reason to try hard. I didn't have a reason to do anything!"

"You really think you can break it?" I whispered.

"I know I can."

And I allowed myself to fall in love with him all over again. Why did I do that?

-

-

"So?" Jacob asked me.

"So what?" I replied.

"Whoa déjà vu!"

I laughed. "Were you going to ask me the same question?"

"No, actually," he said. "I was going to ask you what you think about your mom getting married. To Charlie."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I guess it's a little weird, I mean, Bella would be my step-sister. But I guess if it makes my mom happy, then I'm okay with it."

"So, if your mom marries Charlie, and then we get married, then Bella will be my- Leah, what's wrong?"

"Don't say that," I said. "Not until you've broken the imprint. We shouldn't even be here, you could still leave me for her. You're meant to be with her. don't say things like that until it can be true."

"Leah," he said, smiling. "You are being ridiculous. I. Love. You. Not her. It can, WILL, be true."

I smiled, but there were still tears in my eyes.

Just then, Jacob got a strange look on his face, it was a mixture of adoration and pure hate. It would have been funny had it not been accompanied by a voice behind me.

"Jakey!" I could only assume it was Natasha,

"Natasha," Jacob said flatly, his face still plainly showing his battle of emotions.

"This must be Leah!" She said happily. "Hello, I'm Natasha." She held out her hand, as if to shake mine. I looked at his for a moment before looking her in the eye, my eyebrows raised.

"You're right," she said, losing the peppy façade. "I didn't come down here for that. Listen, bitch. Jacob is mine. I am his imprint, and you need to get out of the way. Or I will make your life _hell._"

Jacob looked lost. I was breaking apart inside. _She's so beautiful_, I thought. But I just smiled. "Honey, I am already in hell."

And with that I stood up, leaned over and kissed Jacob, giving him a little incentive to come back, and walked out of the restaurant.

-

-

-

**Oh no she didn't! Oh yes she DID! Natasha's back, and she's not giving up Jake without a fight! But, out of curiosity, are there any of you who are rooting for Natasha? Or are you all on Leah's side? And is anyone still rooting for Sam? Let me know how you want the story to go! REVIEW!**


End file.
